


game, set, match

by miwoniya



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Or not, Slow Burn, Swearing, Texting, is there angst, other side ships - Freeform, side soonhoon, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miwoniya/pseuds/miwoniya
Summary: When Jeon Wonwoo gets a text from an unknown number, his nights become more interesting as he forms an unlikely friendship with this anonymous textmate of his.In other words, it's the start of the last year of highschool and Wonwoo's life is boring. Opportunity arises? Might as well go for it.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. fever dream high in the quiet of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unknown: is this jeon wonwoo?
> 
> wonton: no this is taylor swift

j. w. w

july 22 / 11:45 PM

[ wonton , unknown ]

**unknown:** is this jeon wonwoo?

**wonton:** no this is taylor swift

 **wonton:** depends on who's asking

_read 11:50 PM_

**wonton:** ....hello?

* * *

july 24 / 12:00 AM

[ wonton , unknown ]

**unknown:** hello again :D

 **unknown:** ...is this not jeon wonwoo

**wonton:** first of all, what is it with u and texting me in the middle of the night?

**unknown:** why are u awake then

**wonton:** what's it to u anyway? ghoster

 **wonton:** holD TF UP

 **wonton:** who even are you ??

**unknown:** someone unimportant, u don't need to know

**wonton:** whatever taylor swift

 **wonton** : yk what, lemme put that as ur name now :P

july 24 / 12:15 AM

[ wonton , taylor swift (fake) ]

**taylor swift (fake):** what's with u and taylor swift 

**wonton:** her songs are just. perfection

 **wonton:** my special talent is that i could list down a favorite from each of her albums :D most people i know who are fans of her can't decide lol 

**wonton:** quick question: lover or reputation

**taylor swift (fake):** uh...

 **taylor swift (fake):** asking for a friend...would u get angry if that friend never listened to any of those albums?

**wonton:** who said we're friends?

**taylor swift (fake):** hey >:( that's mean! i'm just asking 

**taylor swift (fake):** ...

 **taylor swift (fake):** wait a minute...

**wonton:** u walked right into that

 **wonton:** my mind is powerful it really amazes me

 **wonton:** anyway oH MY GOD U SHOULD LISTEN TO THOSE ALBUMS THEY HAVE GOD-TIER SONGS 

**wonton:** but anyway. im gonna bounce because im gonna go sleep

**taylor swift (fake):** aw :( i see

 **taylor swift (fake):** I'll talk to u later, i guess

_read 12:30 AM_

july 24 / 12:35 AM

[ hannie hyung and the kids ] (6)

**wonton:** ok u fuckers which one of u leaked my number

 **wonton:** you're gonna catch these hands i swear

**hunniehannie:** wonwoo, language :)

**jijionthatbeat:** why is my name like this

 **jijionthatbeat:** soons did u do this

**soonerawr:** it's cute :D

 **soonerawr** : and witty :D

 **soonerawr** : do u not like it, bub? D:

**jijionthatbeat** : of course!

 **jijionthatbeat** : not

 **jijionthatbeat** : and what "bub"

**soonerawr** : :(

**junyohulyo** : u made soons cry

 **junyohulyo** : he really called me just so I can hear dramatic crying 

**junyohulyo:** jihoon pls

**wonton** : fine ignore me

 **wonton** : after everything we've been through 

**wonton** : 3 years of friendship gone just like that

**hunniehannie** : wonwoo mi luv what's up

**wonton** : han hyung they ignored me :(

**hunniehannie** : stop ignoring wonwoo :)

 **hunniehannie** : but what do u mean someone leaked ur number

**wonton** : i received a text from an unknown number

 **wonton** : did any of u?

**jijionthatbeat** : not me

**soonerawr** : nope

**junyohulyo** : nada

**wonton** : im pretty sure u four are the only ones who know my number, plus old lab mates who i swear don't share shit

 **wonton** : so it has to be someone from here

**junyohulyo** : ok but did u reply

**wonton** : is that really ur concern 

**wonton** : seriously jun

**hunniehannie** : wonwoo calm down

 **hunniehannie** : i can sense you getting pissed from cheol's place

 **hunniehannie:** maybe u gave it to someone for studying? notes?

**jijionthatbeat** : didn't u give ur number to ur english paper partner?

 **jijionthatbeat** : maybe that's them

**wonton** : i think so

 **wonton** : uhhrjjdejdjsnndjwjdd

**soonerawr** : sorry won :(( but it wasn't me

**junyohulyo** : me neither ://

**jijionthatbeat** : not me 

**wonton** : ugh

 **wonton:** where's joshua hyung anyway i miss him 

**soonerawr:** yeah he hasn't been replying to our tezts

**hunniehannie:** his family's on a trip remember

 **hunniehannie:** and yk how much they hate it when joshua's on his phone the whole time

**junyohulyo:** hi josh if u see this imy and ily <3

july 24 / 12:45 AM

[ wonton , hunniehannie ]

**hunniehannie** : wonnnnnnn

**wonton** : what's up?

**hunniehannie** : ur act isn't gonna put up with me

 **hunniehannie** : u texted him

**wonton** : what the

 **wonton** : how'd u know?

**hunniehannie** : just now <3

**wonton** : i

 **wonton** : i hate u bye

**hunniehannie** : don't leaVE

 **hunniehannie** : ayt i see how it is. after everything we've been through

**wonton** : relax ur ass i just got my study notes

 **wonton:** i know u want to know something hold on hyung

**hunniehannie** : won,,,,sweetie,,,,

 **hunniehannie** : it's almost 1 AM. go to sleep. ill just ask u again later when you actually get some sleep.

**wonton** : but my quiz......is later.....and i haven't studied

**hunniehannie** : won i know u 

**hunniehannie** : u could study for 15 minutes before the quiz starts and still get the highest grade possible

 **hunniehannie** : now go to sleep or i'm leaving cheol's bed just to make u sleep and i'll have you know that i'm very comfortable here

**wonton** : but....ur uni is.....25 mins away...

**hunniehannie** : your point?

 **hunniehannie** : thought so

 **hunniehannie** : now sleep 

_read 1:15 AM_

july 24 / 7:15 AM

[ wonton , taylor swift (fake) ]

**taylor swift (fake):** good morning, won :D

 **taylor swift (fake):** i hope you're having a great day

**wonton:** idk y i can feel ur morning energy and it already makes me tired

 **wonton** : stop it taylor swift

**taylor swift (fake):** for starters, let's establish that i'm not a girl 

**wonton:** so you're a guy?

**taylor swift (fake):** no im the loch ness monster

 **taylor swift (fake):** yEs i'm a boy

**wonton:** well damn taylor i can't figure out everything, can i?

 **wonton:** if i could then i would have already predicted when lorde will release new music but here we are

**taylor swift (fake):** woops i forgot how cranky u could get in the morning

**wonton:** im not a morning person alright

 **wonton:** im so slow i probably am not getting anything you're saying lol

 **wonton:** anyway im gonna go prepare for class

**taylor swift (fake):** oop same same

 **taylor swift (fake):** byeeeeee

_read 7:27 AM_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....hello :D
> 
> so this is something ive been planning for a while, and well, it's here! ik this concept isn't really new (text au in ao3), but i thought it would be fun!
> 
> hope u stay ! thank u <33


	2. bad bad boy shiny toy with a price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taylor swift (fake): how about we play a game
> 
>   
> wonton: how about u go away

k. s. y

july 24 / 7:30 AM

[ jijionthatbeat , soonerawr ]

**soonerawr:** jihooooonie mi luvs

**soonerawr:** wru :( you're not in school yet?

**jijionthatbeat:** i just left home

**jijionthatbeat:** and i'm not ur "mi luvs" stop it

**soonerawr:** :(

**soonerawr:** i'll see u in school then

_read 7:34 AM_

july 24 / 7:30 AM

[ soonerawr , wonton ]

**wonton:** i can see u sulking from afar

**soonerawr:** wtf where are u

Soonyoung looked up from his phone to see his best friend approaching him, one hand holding his phone while the other had two cups of what Soonyoung presumed was coffee. Wonwoo stopped in front of him and offered one of the cups to him, the former gratefully accepting it.

Wonwoo went beside Soonyoung and leaned against the metal fence as well, taking a sip from the cup. "He turned you down again?"

Soonyoung let out an exhale while holding the cup by the top, mixing it. Another frown appeared on his face, even deeper than the one he had before Wonwoo arrived. "You've been after him for 2 years, Soons."

"I know." Soonyoung shortly replied, already cutting the conversation there. 

For some unknown reason, he doesn't know why the latest rejections of Jihoon were affecting him now when they didn't before. The ones now felt like a stab in Ssoonyoug's heart. Soonyoung has yet to figure out why, but who knows what the actual reason is anyway?

The silence between the two broke a few minutes when said shorter figure appeared beside Wonwoo. 

"Hey guys. No coffee for me?" Jihoon asked, face remaining what looked like he had an unpleasant morning.

"You can have mine." Soonyoung offered, giving the cup to Jihoon. "I haven't drunk from it. Right, Wons?" 

Wonwoo nodded and Jihoon slowly accepted the cup before making eye contact with Soonyoung. "Thanks."

Soonyoung showed a small smile and to the other two's surprise, silently left to go ahead. Jihoon faced Wonwoo with a questioning look, Wonwoo shrugging in response. Together, they walked towards the entrance of the school in silence, Wonwoo silently wishing that his best friend was okay.

j. w. w

july 24 / 8:45 AM

[ wonton , taylor swift (fake) ]

**wonton:** im bored

**wonton:** entertain me

**taylor swift (fake):** oooo that's a first

**taylor swift (fake):** u messaging first, i mean

**taylor swift (fake):** dont u have class

**wonton:** yes but what is stopping me

**wonton:** and u replied, so that's that

**taylor swift (fake):**...fair point

**taylor swift (fake):** so tell me about yourself, wonwoo

**wonton:** how about... no <3

**wonton:** pls i don't even know who u are

**wonton:** what if you're a 50-year-old old guy who coincidentally just knows how to type like a teenager 

**taylor swift (fake):** rude

**taylor swift (fake):** fyi, i am NOT THAT

**wonton:** if u say so lol

**wonton:** how'd you even get my number?

**taylor swift (fake):** i have my sources

**wonton:** of course u do :/

**wonton:** on a serious note tho...

**wonton:** where do u attend high school? assuming that you're my age 

**taylor swift (fake):** but if i tell u, u might figure who i am and i don't want that :(

**wonton:** well it isn't my fault the town we live in is fairly small but surprisingly has a lot of students in the high school

**wonton:** yeah you know what i'm just gonna assume we're in the same high school. and i think ure my age bc why tf would someone randomly get my number if it wasn't for studying or notes anyway

**taylor swift (fake)** : yeah, fine. i go to the same high school as u. but that's all i gotta say :D

**wonton:** hm. fine. at least answer this:

**wonton:** so why my number?

**wonton:** out of like...more or less (?) 1000 people?

**wonton:**....hello?

**wonton:** helllllooooooo

_delivered 9:10 AM_

j. w. w

july 24 / 9:15 AM

[ wonton , jijionthatbeat ]

**jijionthatbeat:** you've been looking down at ur phone for the past...time

**jijionthatbeat:** who are u texting 

**wonton:** jus going through twitter 

**wonton** **:** cuz i have nothing better to do

**jijionthatbeat:** then why tf were u typing so much

**jijionthatbeat:** u barely reply to any of our tweets anyway

**wonton:** nothing pls 

**jijionthatbeat:** u know u can't lie to me right

**jijionthatbeat:** i always know everything

**jijionthatbeat:** ALWAYS

**wonton:** ill tell u later our teacher's looking at us

**wonton:** bye

**jijionthatbeat:** u better tell me later i swear won

_read 9:22 AM_

* * *

j. w. w

july 31 / 10:45 PM

[ wonton , taylor swift (fake) ]

**taylor swift (fake):** how about we play a game

**wonton:** how about u go away 

**wonton:** <3

**taylor swift (fake):** </3

**taylor swift (fake):** aNYWAY

**taylor swift (fake):** game? 

**wonton:** after not replying to my text for a week? thank u next, sir

**wonton:** such a ghoster ://

**wonton:** and CET's are coming up so i'm not entertaining anything besides college applications 

**wonton:** yk what give me a sec lemme jus do something

july 31 / 10:45 PM

[ wonton , taylor swift (ghoster) ]

**wonton:** anyway. apology not accepted

**taylor swift (ghoster):** i haven't even said sorry

**wonton:** and?

**taylor swift (ghoster):** god you're insufferable

**wonton:** so i've been told

**taylor swift (ghoster):** so about that game

**wonton:** didn't i tell u i wasn't interested

**taylor swift (ghoster):** it won't distract uuuu, i promise

**taylor swift (ghoster):** maybe its something to look back at when u miss high school

**wonton:** look here's the thing

**wonton:** i don't rlly plan on looking back at high school

**wonton:** not the best experience after something that happened

**wonton:** so, no <3333

**taylor swift (ghoster):** come onnnnnn

**taylor swift (ghoster):** have a 'lil fun, wons :D

_read 10:59 PM_

july 31 / 11:00 PM

[ wonton , hunniehannie ]

**wonton:** im about to do something dumb

**hunniehannie:** calls for a gc meeting

july 31 / 11:02 PM

[ hannie hyung and the kids ] (6)

**hunniehannie:** evening bitches

**hunniehannie:** my favorite has something he'd like to share with the group

**jijionthatbeat:** i knew there was favoritism in this group and i already know who it is

**junyohulyo:** i knew it. it's me

**junyohulyo:** but i don't have anything to share?

**jijionthatbeat:** jun u dumbass it's wonwoo

**jijionthatbeat:** we're supposed to be a family but our parent has his favorites AND IT REALLY SHOWS

**jijionthatbeat:** how about we kick our own parent out

**hunniehannie:** lemme add cheol here bc u guys don't appreciate the love give 

_**hunniehannie added daddycheol to the group** _

july 31 / 11:07 PM

[ dads and the kids ] (7)

**joshujishu:** IM BAAAAACK

**joshujishu:** did yall miss me

**hunniehannie:** JOSHYYSHEJEJDJSJF

**hunniehannie:** my side bitch what tf have u been up to

**daddycheol:** "side bitch" >:(

**hunniehannie:** dont worry cheollie

**hunniehannie:** heh that rhymed

**hunniehannie:** ure my only bby the best bb in the world i love u <3

**daddycheol:** :D 

**joshujishu:** if you're tired of them even if cheol hasn't been here for 5 mins say i

**junyohulyo:** i

**soonerawr:** i

**wonton:** i

**jijionthatbeat:** i

**daddycheol:** hannie they're bullying me :( 

**hunniehannie:** bully cheol again and i'mgoing straight out of my apartment to beat all ur asses for bullying my baby

**joshujishu:**...ANYWAY...

**joshujishu:** did u forget i had a trip that encouraged "family bonding" but mainly prayer sessions :)

**joshujishu:** anyway. i saw won had something to share :0 what is it

**wonton:** thanks joshua hyung

**wonton:** should i do something crazy bc it's senior year and my life has been boring so far

**soonerawr:** yes

**junyohulyo:** (1)

**joshujishu:** (6) lemme end it bc we're all gonna say yes anyway

**daddycheol:** true

**wonton:** is my life that boring? wtf what have i been up to then

**wonton:** anyway ok watch me regret my decision

**jijionthatbeat:** wait what were u gonna do anyway

**junyohulyo:** aaaaaaand he's gone

july 31 / 11:25 PM

[ wonton , hunniehannie ]

**hunniehannie:** let me guess

**hunniehannie:** u replied to him and ure abt to embark on a search bc u think ur life is boring and it needs a ~spice~

**wonton:** u urself said i should branch out and try things

**hunniehannie:** i meant socialize but go off i guess

**hunniehannie:** just. don't get urself into messy things, okay? know when to stop

**wonton:** yes, hyung :) thank u hahaha

_read 11:28 PM_

july 31 / 11:30 PM

[ wonton , taylor swift (ghoster) ]

**taylor swift (ghoster):** wonwoo?

**wonton:** oh sorry woops i forgot to reply

**wonton:** are there cats involved in this...game of yours?

**taylor swift (ghoster):** uh...no?

**taylor swift (ghoster):** on second thought yes

**taylor swift (ghoster):** u are the cat and im the mouse :D

**wonton:** so. tom and jerry 

**wonton:** and why am i the cat pls i could be a mouse if i wanted to >:(

**taylor swift (ghoster):** bc i said so

**taylor swift (ghoster):** anyway, so here's the game :D

**taylor swift (ghoster):** i'll give u a month to find out who i am

**taylor swift (ghoster):** so kinda like a wild chase ya know

**wonton:** and what makes u think i even wanna find out who u are

**wonton:** ew,,, assuming

**taylor swift (ghoster):** believe me, this will be fun :D

**taylor swift (ghoster):** we go to the same school, right? then it narrows ur chances of finding me bc who knows...we've already crossed paths 

**taylor swift (ghoster):** soooooo

**wonton:** i keep forgetting u already know me 

**wonton:** damn maybe we have crossed paths before holy shit

**wonton:** what do i get out from this?

**taylor swift (ghoster):** ooooo already interested, i see i see

**wonton:** just wanted to know what's in store for me and you

**taylor swift (ghoster):** if u win, i owe u 3 favors for the rest of senior year

**wonton:** lmao genie found dead in a ditch

**wonton:** continue

**taylor swift (ghoster):** 3 favors, and ill reveal myself to u and it's up to u if u still wanna accept it after u find out who i am

**taylor swift (ghoster):** and just so you know, i get things done easily

**wonton:**...i'm listening

**wonton:** and if u win?

**taylor swift (ghoster):** be my homecoming date, jeon wonwoo.

_read 11:45 PM_


	3. killing me slow out the window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taylor stalker: come onnnn i know u wanna find out who am i
> 
> wonton: did it ever occur to u that i could easily ask around and i could find out who's behind all this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited.

j. w. w

july 31 / 11:51 PM

[ wonton , taylor swift (ghoster) ]

**taylor swift (ghoster):** wonwoo?

**wonton:** i'm sorry your WHAT

**taylor swift (ghoster):** homecoming date? 

**taylor swift (ghoster):** do i need to define it

**wonton:** i know what a homecoming date is smartass

**wonton:** sorry but i don't do parties, dances, or any school events, for that matter, so it's an instant no <3

**wonton:** and i'd rather be ... not socializing :D

**taylor swift (ghoster):** may i know the reason why?

**wonton:** don't push it

**taylor swift (ghoster):** okok i'm sorry

**taylor swift (ghoster):** bUT IT'S SENIOR YEAR

**taylor swift (ghoster):** OUR LAST YEAR AND you're just gonna. not go.

**wonton:** sorry to break it to u, ghoster. but i really won't :D

**taylor swift (ghoster):** hm. but maybe do it for the sake of...living?

**wonton:** are u saying that i don't have a life >:(

**wonton:** blocked, canceled, out of my life <3

**taylor swift (ghoster):** u probably don't notice it but ur daily face speaks "i don't like having fun and my life is boring"

**wonton:** first of all, ouch

**wonton:** i do have fun >:( u don't even KNOW ME

**taylor swift (ghoster):** so ur definition of fun is staying at home and probably reading all-day

**wonton:**...

**wonton:** how did you know...?

**taylor swift (ghoster):** based on how u eat with ur friends, u barely talk when u have a book in ur hand

**taylor swift (ghoster):** and you're probably the type to stay in the library during times u don't have anything to do

**wonton:** so in short. you're a stalker.

**wonton:** yk what. hold on.

july 31 / 11:56 PM

[ wonton , taylor stalker ]

**taylor stalker:** lemme guess. u changed my contact name on ur phone

**wonton:** congratulations!

**wonton:** want a prize?

**taylor stalker:** and for the record, i'm not a stAlKeR

**taylor stalker:** i'd rather describe myself as "observant"

**wonton:** whatever floats ur boat ig

**taylor stalker:** with this game, of course, i'll be giving u really vague hints by the end of each week that passes until the week of homecoming

**taylor stalker:** and if u agree, we officially start the game on monday, august the 2nd. so every end of the week, i'll give u a clue :D

**taylor stalker:** we'll play from the 2nd, to the end of the month. when september starts, and u haven't figured out who i am, then i win!

**wonton:** you're really pushing this, huh?

**taylor stalker:** come onnnn i know u wanna find out who am i

**wonton:** did it ever occur to u that i could easily ask around and i could find out who's behind all this

**taylor stalker:** no can do :D i recently got a new phone with a new number only like 3 or 4 people know (and i know u don't talk to those people)

**taylor stalker:** and i doubt ure gonna ask anyone beyond the people u usually talk to like soonyoung and jihoon

_read 11:57_

**taylor stalker:** wonwoo?

**taylor stalker:** shit i'm sorry 

Wonwoo put down his phone slowly after reading the last text message this anonymous "friend" of his sent. It got Wonwoo thinking, how much has he closed off to other people besides his best friends? How much has he missed out on so many things?

No wonder his life was nothing but a blank canvas, Wonwoo waiting for it to be filled with different hues, yet finding himself unable to just pain a simple stroke. 

It was times like these Wonwoo hated the most, times where he got himself overthinking to the point he couldn't stop. So many "what ifs" and "buts" are filled in each corner of Wonwoo's mind, suddenly feeling heavy at the thought of not ending this high school journey with nothing memorable.

So Wonwoo gathers all his left courage and goes back to the conversation.

july 31 / 12:04 AM

[ wonton , taylor stalker ]

**wonton:** deal.

**wonton:** we'll officially start this...whatever this is on monday.

**wonton:** and i'm definitely getting those 3 favors ;) watch urself, taylor. 

**taylor stalker:** game on ;)

_read 12:06 AM_

* * *

y. j. h

august 1 / 8:15 AM

[ hunniehannie , daddycheol ]

**hunniehannie:** cheolie :( whered u go :((

**daddycheol:** i bought breakfast for us babe

**daddycheol:** bought ur fave from the diner near us

**hunniehannie:** i love u :( <3

**daddycheol:** i love u too bub see u in a bit <3

_read 8:18 AM_

august 1 / 8:20 AM

[ hunniehannie , wonton ]

**hunniehannie:** good morning wonwoo my luv

**hunniehannie:** i believe u have something to share with me

**wonton:** awake at 8...

**wonton:** on a saturday...

**wonton:** inchresting...

**hunniehannie:** please why are u awake then

**wonton:** my mom woke me up to do chores

**wonton:** while you're probably still in bed....laying down while texting me

**wonton:** how i wish

**hunniehannie:**...and what about it?

**hunniehannie:** and pls. college is. nope <3

**hunniehannie:** anyWAY

**hunniehannie:** WHAT DID U DO LAST NIGHT

**wonton:** nothing? not much lol just studied

**hunniehannie:** so you're gonna pretend that u didn't do something dumb

**hunniehannie:** or literally anything

**hunniehannie:** like u didn't message our gc at whatever that time was to announce u were gonna do something stupid

**hunniehannie:** like i'm not your parent

**wonton:** i always do things and regret them after what do u mean

**hunniehannie:** sigh

**hunniehannie:** what did anonymous tell u 

**hunniehannie:** no lies or else im going to u

**wonton:** fine

**wonton:** so u know how i replied to that number right

**wonton:** the owner is a guy

**hunniehannie:** mmmmmm yes

**wonton:** and well for like ... some reason

**wonton:** he made a bet between us to find out who he is by september

**wonton:** why? to be his homecoming date this september

**wonton:** can u believe the audacity of this bitch

**hunniehannie:** and u...agreed to this?

**wonton:**...

**wonton:** yes, yes i did

**hunniehannie:** jeon wonwoo

**hunniehannie:** ARE U FUCKING CRAZY

**hunniehannie:** FOR ALL WE KNOW, THIS GUY IS A PERV OR WHATEVER

**wonton:** he goes to my high school, okay?

**wonton:** which i'm pretty sure saves like. half my life or something but yea for all we know my body would have been shipped to japan

**wonton:** and by the way he texts, he sounds like around my age

**hunniehannie:** yk he could get like...a criminal offense for this

**hunniehannie:** it's like catfishing or something

**wonton:** i don't think it is? we've established that he isn't anything he isn't

**wonton:** at least i think lol but anyway

**wonton:** look, im only doing this for the sake of looking back at something ill possibly enjoy

**wonton:** after what happened with...you know who

**wonton:** i haven't done anything remotely fun since then

**hunniehannie:** just, please be careful, wonwoo.

**hunniehannie:** can i at least get that guy's number? just in case he does something bad

**wonton:** okay 

**wonton: [** _**contact** _ **]**

**hunniehannie:** ok i see

**hunniehannie:** stay safe, wons. 

_read 8:51 AM_

august 1 / 8:45 AM

[ hunniehannie , daddycheol ]

**daddycheol:** baby 

**daddycheol:** babe

**daddycheol:** babyyyyy

**daddycheol:** babeeeeeee

**daddycheol:** baby

**daddycheol:** babey :(

**daddycheol:** babyYYY

**daddycheol:** BABY

**daddycheol:** CHOI JEONGHAN

**hunniehannie** : i love the sound of that but where is the proposal .

**hunniehannie:** but jesus babe WHAT DO U WANT

**daddycheol:** don't shout at me im babie

**daddycheol:** :( y u no notice me

**daddycheol:** i can't believe we're beside each other, watching our favorite series, bUT YOU'RE TEXTING SOMEONE ELSE

**daddycheol:** ARE U TALKING TO SOMEONE ELSE >:( WHY ARE U SMILING

**daddycheol:** han?

**daddycheol:** baby?

**daddycheol:** fine. i see how it is.

**daddycheol:** thanks for the 5 years.

**hunniehannie:** baby i was messaging our child wonwoo

**hunniehannie:** now stop pouting and cuddle me

**daddycheol:** yay :D right away, sir :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo here it is! sorry for the long update lol
> 
> god i want what jeongcheol have! please!
> 
> questions?  
> \- twt: fallinjeonst  
> \- https://curiouscat.qa/wogyucubes


	4. i'm always waiting for you to be waiting below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taylor stalker: ouch, left on read
> 
> taylor stalker: ouch, not minding me
> 
> taylor stalker: ayt ure really leaving me on read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't mind the mistakes, will edit them later <3

j. w. w

august 1 / 11:40 AM

[ wonton , taylor stalker ]

**wonton:** about this game...

 **wonton:** every end of the week, you'll send me clues right

 **wonton:** so if we start on the 2nd, that means my clues are on the 8th, 15th, 22nd, 29th

 **wonton:** u said until the end of the month of august, but u also said until the week of homecoming

 **wonton:** which is it

**taylor stalker:** good morning to u too, babe

**wonton:** ew, no

**taylor stalker:** hm you're right, my mistake oops

 **taylor stalker:** homecoming week starts on the 6th, which means preparations for that until the game, which is on the 10th, and the day after that is the dance

 **taylor stalker:** so u have like, a month and a week to figure out who i am

 **taylor stalker:** come to think of it, it's kinda too long >:( das unfair bc ik you're smart and u could probably figure out who i am 

**wonton:** not my problem u couldn't figure shit out

**taylor stalker:** fine. until the end of the month, since im pretty sure 4 clues are enough for u

 **taylor stalker:** as the clock strikes 12 and it's already september, if you still haven't figured out who i am

 **taylor stalker:** i'll tell you who i am, which is more than a week before the game 

**taylor stalker:** so we can like...get to know each other before u be my date :D

**wonton:**...depends

 **wonton:** but because i'm feeling kind and generous today, deal

**taylor stalker:** nice :D

 **taylor stalker:** so......what u doing

_read 11:51 AM_

august 1 / 11:52 AM

[ wonton , jihoonzt ]

**wonton:** changed ur name? what happened to the one soons gave u?

**jihoonzt:** yeah didn't like it, so did what i had to do

 **jihoonzt:** why'd u message?

**wonton:** go to the mall with me

 **wonton:** gotta buy stuff for school

**jihoonzt:** just the two of us? hb soons?

**wonton:** looking for him now, are we?

**jihoonzt:** again, i don't like him like that

**wonton:**...didn't say anything but go off i guess :P

**jihoonzt:** fuck u

**wonton:** no thanks, sir : D 

**wonton:** anyway, I'll message the gc

_read 11:57 AM_

august 1 / 11:19 AM

[ dads and the kids ] (7)

**wonton:** good afternoon friends

**junyohulyo:** i've been summoned

**soonerawr:** hello wonwoo my wonderful wonwoo 

**jihoonzt:**?

**wonton:** someone's jealous

**jihoonzt:** i was replying to u dumbass

**joshujishu:** gays i forgot to tell y'all

 **joshujishu:** yeah uh i met someone while on my trip

**hunniehannie:** MY BESTIE'S ALL GROWN UP

 **hunniehannie:** YES U BITCH

 **hunniehannie:** GO HOE YOURSELF GO GO GO

 **hunniehannie:** CHEOLIE WRU

**daddycheol:** yes hannie i see what's happening

**hunniehannie:** joshie sweetie :D continue

**joshujishu:** doesn't wonwoo have something to say

**wonton:** oh right

 **wonton:** hoon and i are going to the mall

 **wonton:** any of u wanna come?

**junyohulyo:** it's time i went boyfriend hunting anyway

 **junyohulyo:** COMING 

**wonton:** what happened to the other guy in school

 **wonton:** with the great fashion sense

 **wonton:** but looks hard to approach

 **wonton:** yet u did anyway bc u liked a challenge 

**wonton:** did he reject u?

**hunniehannie:** and what is this

 **hunniehannie:** excuse me junhui

**junyohulyo:** uh my mom's calling me bye

 **junyohulyo:** also fuck u wons

**hunniehannie:** fine be like that

 **hunniehannie:** hello wonwoo my only one, my luv, my favorite person in the whole world

**daddycheol:** hannie >:(

**jihoonzt:** ANYWAY

 **jihoonzt: @soonerawr @joshujishu @junyohulyo @daddycheol @hunniehannie** are u guys coming orrrrr

**hunniehannie:** oh yea sure lol lemme dress

**daddycheol:** nope we aren't going

**joshujishu:** oop, sent at the same time

**hunniehannie:** but baby :(

**daddycheol:** hannie it's babe time >:( u promised >:(

**hunniehannie:** oh right im sorry cheoliepop :((((

 **hunniehannie:** sorry wonwoo i got babe time

 **hunniehannie:** now cheol went to his room and locked himself inside

 **hunniehannie:** cheeeeoooool :( open up

**daddycheol:** no >:(

**hunniehannie:** i have kisses and hugs and our lunch :D

**daddycheol:**...from the diner?

**hunniehannie:** yes sir :D

**daddycheol:** okay :DD

**joshujishu:** whipped culture but pls keep it to yourselves

 **joshujishu:** anyway yeah i'll come with you, i missed u guys

**soonerawr:** oh yeah i'll come too

 **soonerawr:** cuz hoonie's coming :D

**jihoonzt:**...

**soonerawr:** D:

**junyohulyo:** i'll tag along, just doing something for my mom

**wonton:** we'll meet in front of the diner at 12:30?

 **wonton:** see u guys

august 1 / 12:10 PM

[ wonton , jihoonzt ]

  
**jihoonzt:** the diner? owned by the kims?

**wonton:** yeah, what about it?

**jihoonzt:** ...nothing

 **jihoonzt:** see u

_read 12:12 PM_

august 1 / 12:15 PM

[ wonton , taylor stalker ]

  
**taylor stalker:** ouch, left on read

  
 **taylor stalker:** ouch, not minding me

  
 **taylor stalker:** ayt ure really leaving me on read

Wonwoo reached the diner with 5 minutes to spare, smiling at the messages his anonymous messenger was sending him. It was fun to tease whoever was behind the number, but nevertheless, Wwonwoo admits he's having fun.

  
He entered the diner and was immediately greeted by the bright neon and pink lights that illuminated the whole restaurant. It was a 70's inspired diner; rollerskating waiters and waitresses, barstools filled with people chatting while drinking from a tall glass of chocolate milkshake, and groups of friends basking in the ambiance the place offered.

  
He put his phone in the pocket of his jacket and approached one of the barstools. He sat down, leaning forward for the one working behind the counter to see him. A young guy, probably 16 or 17, approached him. 

  
"Hello, what can I get you?" The guy asked, showing a small smile while holding a small notepad in his hands.

  
"Uh, nothing," Wonwoo started, fiddling with his thumbs. "Just waiting for my friends to come."

"Oh, I see. Have a great day, then." The boy replied, turning his back to get the tray of food behind him and ringing the bell.

Wonwoo managed to catch the letters engraved on his nameplate, _Hansol_. "I haven't seen you here before. You new around here?" Wonwoo asked.

Hansol nodded, reaching for the cloth from his back pocket and wiping the newly washed glasses. "Yeah, I just started working part-time...today, actually. I work from 12-6 on weekends, 4 to 9 on weekdays. M-W-F-Sunday kind."

"Wish I had a part-time job," Wonwoo said, Hansol chuckling at Wonwoo's statement. "Where do you live then?"

"I'm staying with my cousin in his apartment. I'm attending the high school where everyone probably goes, and it's my first official day tomorrow." Hansol said, seemingly unenthusiastic about his first day tomorrow.

"Oh, so you go to my school then," Wonwoo said. "I'm presuming you're a sophomore?"

"Yep!" Hansol pops the 'p', Wonwoo smiling at the little action.

"If you want, I can be with you tomorrow. You know, help you around the school and all that," Wonwoo offered, surprised with all this newfound confidence while chatting with someone he just met a few minutes ago. Maybe it's the reserved aura Hansol has that Wonwoo relates to, so that's that?.

"You'd do that? My cousin's in college, so I wouldn't know what to do." Hansol said, Wonwoo feeling the lack of excitement of starting tomorrow. "It's fine, really. I don't really have anything to do." 

Wonwoo took his phone out to check the notifications he's been receiving since he's arrived. Unsurprisingly enough, most of them were from his friends who were spamming the group chat, debating if pineapple does belong on pizza.

**wonton:** it does, u guys are just tasteless

**daddycheol:** hannie wanted me to tell u that u aren't our favorite child anymore

**wonton:** D:

Wonwoo reading the messages his friends, lips unconsciously curling upwards at the funny messages of Jun and Soonyoung. As he was reading the long paragraph Jeonghan sent to the group chat, a tall glass of chocolate milkshake was placed in front of him. He looked at it and looked up at Hansol, who was standing there with a smug smile. 

"Someone ordered this for you, but they said they wanna remain anonymous," Hansol said.

Wonwoo looked around the diner to try and find anyone who could have possibly given this to him. It wasn't that Wonwoo disliked chocolates (he loved them), he just found it weird someone out of the blue would do this.

It felt painfully familiar, as Wonwoo's heart began to throb at this one distinct memory.

_'Nope, not this time,'_ Wonwoo told himself and ripped the paper that wrapped the straw and indulged into the sugary drink, his curiosity remaining inside him.

* * *

j. w. w

august 1 / 12:40 PM

[ dads and the kids ] (7)

**wonton:** it's been 84 years....

**soonerawr:** we're approaching the corner, jun brought his car :DD

**wonton:** okay i'm waiting inside

* * *

h. v. c

august 1 / 12:45 PM

[ chweinggum , ? ]

**?:** did he accept it?

**chweinggum:** yes, he did. who is he, anyway?

**?:** just someone. thanks, hansol :)

**chweinggum:** no probs 

_read 12:48 PM_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is lowkey a filler chapter before the real thing starts, lolz, but yea :D here's an update (and who's hansol chatting with hmm)
> 
> anyway, jeongcheol >>>>>>> literally what i want in life lol
> 
> questions?  
> \- twt: fallinjeonst  
> \- https://curiouscat.qa/wogyucubes


End file.
